Botanical: Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99.
Commerical: Miniature.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,242, dated Feb. 22, 2000 and an xe2x80x98unnamed seedlingxe2x80x99. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The flower color of the seed parent is a paler pink than xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99.
2. The duration of blooms on xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99 is greater. 
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an xe2x80x98unnamed seedlingxe2x80x99 created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. Pollen parent has yellow flowers.
2. Pollen parent growth is more vigorous.
3. Pollen parent habit is more spreading than xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant pink flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable pink flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguich xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensberg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridizaton in Spring 1999.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Poulra004xe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in June 1999. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULra004xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.